


My name was safest in your mouth

by vlossoms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on I have questions, By camila cabello, Cheating, Depressing, M/M, Songfic, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: "Did you ever even care? Did you even think before you left with her?" Luke knows hes yelling, but he just can't be bothered to care. "Who do you think you are?! We were going to start a family, we have a house!"Ashton flinches at the pain he can hear in Luke's voice. He can tell the younger boy is crying, doesn't know how to make it stop. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen..." he trails off.Or, the one where Ashton cheats on Luke.





	My name was safest in your mouth

_**Why did you leave me here to burn? I'm too young to be this hurt.** _

Luke just wants to know _why_ Ashton would do something like this. It just doesnt make sense. He was there, when no one else was. He was there when Ashton was losing his mother, he was there when he lose his job.

The tall boy feels like everything is falling apart, he feels like he doesnt even know the other boy that is sat in the chair across from him. Ashton is sat with his head in his hands, having just broken the news that he had slept with someone else.

"I have questions," Luke mumbles out. "For you, I mean."

 ** _I feel doomed in hotel rooms, staring straight up at the wall_**.

"Did you ever even care? Did you even think before you left with her?" Luke knows he's yelling, but he just can't be bothered to care. "Who do you think you are?! We were going to start a family, we have a house!"

Ashton flinches at the pain he can hear in Luke's voice. He can tell the younger boy is crying, doesn't know how to make it stop. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen..." he trails off.

The taller boy's head snaps up at that, and his eyes look wild as he stares at Ashton. "It wasn't supposed to happen? Are you kidding me? I can't believe you would even-" He cuts off as a sob tears through him.

"Did you even care? Do you even care now?"

 ** _Counting wounds and I'm trying to numb them all_**.

"Of course I cared! I still care, Luke, I never wanted to hurt you, I don't know why I did it..." Ashton sighs, pulling at his hair.

"I feel like I never should have trusted you, I feel like I don't even know you." Luke bites back. And _ouch_ , Ashton knows it was meant to sting, and it did. He doesn't know what to do anymore, how to make the younger boy understand that it wasnt meant to happen like this.

_**Do you care, do you care? Why don't you care?** _

"It feels like I gave you everything, my heart, my tears... You have everything!" Luke knows he's getting louder, angrier, and he knows he has every right. "You've just left me here to burn!"

Ashton knows he is crying, can feel the tears as they roll down his cheeks and drip to the floor. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Luke, I shouldn't have gone out with her, I shouldn't have had drinks with her. You know I lo-"

 ** _I gave you all of me, my blood, my sweat, my heart and my tears_**.

The younger boy startles himself when the slap rings out loud throughout the room. Ashton is staring at him with wide eyes as one hand comes up to touch his cheek, where there would no doubt be a red handprint.

"Do not.. Don't ever say you love me, you wouldn't have fucked her if you did!" Luke screams. "You are nothing like the man you used to be! What else did you lie about?"

"N-nothing, nothing else was a lie, loving you was never a lie, I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

 ** _I was there, I was there when no one was, now you're gone, and I'm here_**.

"How do I fix this?" Ashton whispers. He knows if he speaks louder, his voice will break. "You can't. The one thing, the one thing, you knew I couldn't forgive is cheating. You have known that for years! Or did that just go in one ear and out the other like everything else." Luke snaps. He knows he that was a low blow, but at this point everything is fair game.

"Luke, you knew.. you knew I was busy with work, I'm sorry if I ignored you-" The taller boy snorts, "Were you busy with work when you fucked Bry? Or was that while you were working overtime? Or was it just for fun."

 ** _I have questions for you_**.

Ashton reaches out to try and just touch the younger boy, and Luke flinches as if he is _afraid_ of him. The curly haired boy's face falls when he sees it, and he doesn't know why he thought the boy would let him close.

"Is it my fault? Did you miss me?" Luke sounds so broken as the words fall from his lips, racing the tears as they follow.

 ** _Number one, tell me who you think you are_**.

"Everything.. everything is haunting me. I can't do this right now. I... I think you should leave." Luke says without looking at the other boy. "Luke, I-" Ashton starts, but is cut off when another sob tears through the younger boy.

"Okay, I'll leave. But please.. can we fix this?" Luke shakes his head, and stands up, facing away from Ashton. "No, no, I don't think we can. I need time, and space. It's time you leave." Ashton frowns, but nevertheless, he stands and heads towards the door.

He throws one last look over his shoulder as he pulls open the door to the house they bought four years ago. "I'm so sorry, Luke. I love you."

**_You've got some nerve tryna tear my faith apart._ **

The older boy walks outside, pulling the door shut behind him, and Luke breaks down for the first time since he found out. The blonde boy is unaware the man on the other side of the door can hear him as he falls apart. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Ashton sees a dozen missed calls as well as numerous unanswered text messages.

He sighs, before finding the contact he is looking for, pressing the call button.

**_I have questions for you._ **

"You fucking piece of shit, how could you? How could you hurt him like that?!" Is the first thing the boy hears when the other answers. Ashton winces, mumbling "He needs you, you should get here. He doesn't want me here anymore."

"Good, he shouldn't. You messed up, Ashton. He needs time." The voice answers. "I'll be there in 10. You better be gone before I get there or it won't be pretty."

After that, there's a resounding click ringing in his ears as the boy hangs up. Ashton resigns himself to walking down the streets until he gets to a bus stop. He jumps on the first bus that arrives that is going in the direction of his mom's house. He tells himself he won't look back as he leaves the boy he loves behind.

\-------------

_**Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?** _

Luke is curled up in the same spot Ashton left him earlier when he hears someone twisting the knob on the door and pushing it open. Belatedly he thinks he should be concerned it wasn't someone trying to rob him or anything, but right now he can't be bothered.

Lucky for him, it wasn't a robber, it was Michael. The blonde is confused that Ashton called the boy, and not Calum. Calum and Luke don't have a history like him and Michael. Nonetheless, he is happy to see the black haired boy, and whimpers from his spot on the floor.

 ** _I should have never, ever, ever trusted you_**.

Michael leans down next to the boy, and runs his fingers through Luke's hair. "I'm so sorry, Luke.. What can I do for you?" the black haired boy questions. "Just hold me, please.. just hold me," Luke whimpers out.

"Let's get you to bed then, buddy, come on, don't need you sleeping on the floor. That's good. Alright, let me pull back the covers. Okay, lay down, I'll be right back." Michael throws the blankets over Luke and heads down the hall to lock the door and shut the lights off.

**_Number three, why weren't you who you swore that you would be?_ **

He stops to grab some pain killers because he knows Luke will need it in the morning. When he gets back, the boy is curled up on what appears to be Ashton's side of the bed, and he's sleeping. Michael eases himself down into the bed next to him, and wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him close. The black haired boy presses a kiss to the top of Luke's head, and closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Luke... I've got you, now. It's all over."

 ** _I have questions, I've got questions haunting me_**.


End file.
